Amongst the Stars
by nothingbutsweets89
Summary: The only force that is powerful enough to move the Heavens and the Earth; Love can over come and conquer all obstacles. And is certainly worth waiting for. Dramione AU/Sci Fi interpretation. Drabble Challenge for Dramione Fanfiction Writers Group Troping Thursdays Challenge.


AN: _A small drabble challenge for Troping Thursdays for the Dramione Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook. This week's Trope: Sci Fi! Whatever your imagination precedes, let it run wild on the pages! Hope you enjoy_

 _Disclaimer: JK Rowling is supreme ruler of Harry Potter and all its entities, I am just a lowly fan and do not own any of it. However this little plot is mine, I just borrowed the characters._

* * *

Hermione wrapped her terry cloth robe around her body as she made her way out of her sleeping quarters in Hogwarts. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders, what were once bushy and frizzy rats nests of curls, had been tamed into tight ringlets that framed her face. All to the thanks of Ginny and Luna for concocting such a miraculous potion, having become the most successful potions mistresses within the Wizarding World amongst the female population. Laugh lines framed her mouth and eyes, not quite the young lady she once was, yet not old enough to be considered ancient.

Even though she had been a student so long ago, and now the Transfiguration Professor, the feeling of walking the empty corridors of the school after curfew still gave her anxious butterflies in her stomach. Remembering that she was now the authoritative figure, she continued her trek towards the tower that would lead her to the Astronomy quarters. She climbed the stairs with ease, having made this her nightly routine for sometime. She could see the night sky peeking through the cracks in the ceiling, the stars shimmering through catching her eye. As she got closer to the top, the night chill grew more intense as she clutched her robe tighter to her frame. She could feel the night wind blowing fiercely around her, her nose growing numb from the frost.

Reaching the landing, her slippers making the faintest of sounds, she reached for her wand, and proceeded to transform a stack of wooden boxes into a polished rocking chair. Satisfied with her charm, she pulled the chair to the open ledge that over looked the lake. She sat upon the rocker, leaning her head back she momentarily focused her attention on the night sky. The stars seemed to burn brighter that evening, she smiled softly to herself, they always did on these extra special occasions. A fiery meteor broke the stillness of the sky as it rocketed across the black canvas, Hermione felt her body enveloped in piercing goosebumps, that was his sign for her.

She allowed her eyes to drift closed, feeling her heart rate begin to settle to a whisper of a beat, she felt herself being pulled by a warm strength. Behind her eyelids, the darkness turned to an array of colors that resembled the Northern Lights; pinks, blues and greens danced and swirled before her. The frosty air dissolved into a warm and inviting embrace, the scent of sandalwood and honey engulfed her senses. Wishing she could move her arms to reach out for what she craved the most, she whimpered woefully. A soft chuckle filled her ear as she finally was able to open her eyes.

"You never learn do you, Granger?" He spoke finally.

"It's not fair.." She whispered, her voice cracking holding back a cry.

"This is the only way we can be together for this moment," he tried to explain to her for the millionth and second time.

"I suppose I'm just selfish then.."

"Why do you say that?" He asked perplexed.

"Because these visits are never enough." She exclaimed.

Why was he to be the chosen one? Not living, nor a ghost. The radiant white light that surrounded him indicating that he was not of this world any longer, his appearance still of a twenty year old. His sacrifice promised successful as the Wizarding World finally found peace and harmony, yet she was short handed her chance to be with the one she loved.

"I know, love…" He reached for her cheek, knowing full well she couldn't move, cupping it he grazed his thumb across the wrinkled skin under her eye, removing the tear that escaped the rim.

"I've been so lonely…" Her lip quivered, trying desperately not to let her emotions free.

"We will be together again soon, your place is still beside me amongst the stars, just like I promised you…" He touched his forehead to hers, Hermione losing her battle with her tears.

"It's nearly dawn, until next month.." He began to stand away from her.

"Please…just…." Hermione felt her mouth go dry, Draco stopped.

"Just one more…" She asked.

"You know I can't…" Draco started.

"Please?"

"I may not be able to come back to see you, not until you're ready…." Draco tried to warn her.

"I know…."

"It won't be for years, love."

"Then I will wait for you!" Hermione wailed.

Draco stepped to her once again, this time taking her hand in his. This was dangerous for both of them, and against the angelic laws. Hermione always being the one to follow the rules, didn't care if it meant she wouldn't see him again for sometime. She was already living a lonely life without it, but for this one moment, she'd give up a thousand lifetimes for it. He waved his free hand around her, the brilliant light that engulfed him soon transferred to her, Hermione could feel herself being able to move. Quickly he pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her face with his hand. The white light refashioned her to the beautiful young woman of her early twenties.

Their faces inched closer together, they knew this would anger them, especially so close to sunrise. Their lips met in a fiery kiss that rocked the Earth, causing the castle to shake and rattle with the force. Their love still so strong, that even they could move the Heavens and the Earth alone.

He released her abruptly, setting her back in the chair, he stepped back, "I'll always love you." His voice rang out as he disappeared with the sun peaking over the horizon. Hermione remained in her chair, the tears drying as the warmth of the sun filled the room.

"I'll love you, until we meet again amongst the stars…."

-Fin-


End file.
